Pokemon: The Adventures
by Kingdom Of Domain678
Summary: Its the tale about Ash and his friends in the pokemon world with Kingdom, a Human Poke-morph. I dont own anyone except my OC
1. Steven

**Kingdom's POV**

We were almost at Lavvere town when we stopped for camp. Ash and I were Training deeper in the forest after that.

"Okay Gallade, come out!" I said.

**"Ready" **He said while taking a battle stance. He was up against

"Hey Kingdom?" Ash said "Can you take it easy on Goomy?" I nodded.

"Okay Gallade Use Fire Punch low power" He nodded. He moved slowly with a faint fire around his arm. When he hit Goomy, his head caught on fire. Goomy was running around like crazy.

"Goomy jump in the swamp water!" Ash exclaimed. Goomy did just that. Then, I heard footsteps behind Me. I looked.

"Hello?" I said weirdly. Ash saw this and asked me what was wrong, I told him I heard footsteps and we headed in that direction. When we got to an opening, I saw something unexpected, Steven.

"Steven!" I shouted. He saw me and walked up to me.

"Hey Kingdom. Who's that over there, not trying to be rude or anything" He asked.

"Im Ash and this is my partner pikachu.

**"Pleased to meet you" **Pikachu introduced. I smiled. Suddenly, I turned into my Gallade form. Ash was shocked, so was I.

"How did you turn into a pokemon?!" Ash Shouted.

**"I was a pokemon before but, I dont remember wanting to turn into it before" **I said.

"Must have something to do with the Galldeite I have in my Pocket" Steven said. Just then, I saw the Galladeite that he was talking about starting to float and rush straight to me. I closed my eyes for the impact. To me, it didnt hurt that much. When I opened my eyes, I did not see the Mega Stone.

"Phew, glad that's over. Where did the Galladeite go?" I asked. They pointed to my Neck. I felt a necklace on my neck and lifted it up. It was Green and it also had the Galladeite at the end. Then, I shifted back into my human form with the necklace still on it.

"Lets go back and tell Serena and the others." I nodded.

"Steven you wanna come?" I asked. He nodded. Then, we all went to the camp.

**LIKE? HATE? REVIEW OR FLAME!**


	2. Team Rocket Part 1

**Kingdom's POV**

When we got back, Serena was the first one to run up to us.

"Where have you been?! We were worried about you!" She screamed. Then, she noticed my necklace. "Hey, were did you get that?" She asked

"One, we were training and two from Steven here" I answered both of them and pointing to Steven. She had to be worried, it was like 11:30 in the night! She calmed down and Introduced herself to Steven.

"Nice to meet you" He said. I asked Steven were he was going,

"I was going to Laverre town to search for a mega stone." he explained.

"Hey, wanna come with us? Were leaving First thing after breakfast." I said. He nodded.

"You can stay in my Tent" I said. He said yes. So we got into our PJs and went to sleep.

**9:30am**

I woke up and went outside and saw everyone, even Steven sitting at the table.

"Oh Hello Sleepyhead" Steven said. I chuckled, I got back into my tent and got in my usual blue shorts and green pants and sneakers. When I got out, I saw that breakfast was ready. I sat at the table and started to eat. After we were done, we started to head into Laverre town. When we got there, Ash was really excited.

"Finally! I can get my next gym badge!" He said. Everyone smiled. I held my necklace and smiled.

"Are you okay Kingdom?" Clemont asked me. I looked up and nodded. "Just thinking about my friend you betrayed me when I came here, I just cant believe it! Ten years of friendship and this is the payback?!" I said coldly. Everyone heard this. Steven put his hand on my shoulder.

"If he was here, you wouldn't have met us right?" Ash said. I nodded then I calmed down.

"I just felt, betrayed." I said sadly. I got out of that state and smiled. "Lets get Ash his next gym badge" I said. We nodded.

**Laverre Gym**

"Yay! Now lets head inside!" Ash said. He got in first.

"Ill see you then Kingdom" Steven said. Then, he walked off.

"Okay, let's go to Ash" I said. Everyone nodded. When we got in, We saw something weird, floating rooms! and no Ash.

"Ash?!" Serena called. "Up here!" I heard him answer. I looked up and saw him. I looked everywhere but, no way to get up. I started to jump and noticed that Gravity wasn't here.

"Guys! Gravity is Reversed here! We have to jump!" I said. Everyone nodded, even Bonnie was excited. We started to jump.

**At the Top**

"Were finally here Phew, I don't want to do that again." Clemont said breathing hardly. I smiled. We got to an opening and saw Ash and the Gym Leader.

"What took you guys so long?!" Ash said while smiling. I chuckled. We walked to the Stands and watched the battle. But, as soon as Ash sent out his Pokemon, I heard an explosion. I looked up and saw the roof broken. Everyone gasped. I heard a familiar laugh from 3 familiar foes.

"I know that laugh anywhere!" Clemont said. "Its..."

**LIKE FOR CLIFFIE? HATE FOR CLIFFIE? WANNA FLAME FOR CLIFFIE? REVIEW FOR CLIFFIE!**


	3. Team Rocket Part 2

**Kingdom's POV**

"Not you guys again!" I shouted.

**Skip the motto**

"We already now your a pokemon so come out and face us Kingdom!" Jessie shouted. I was shocked and so was everyone else except for Ash. I grunted then transformed.

**"Here!" **I shouted.

"Go Pumkaboo!" She said.

"Go Inkay!" James followed. I growled.

"Psybeam/DarkPulse!" they commanded. I dodged both of them.

**"Rapid Psycho Cut!" ** I shouted and did a barrage of Psycho Cuts. Two of them hit them while the others missed. They both fainted. I was really tired after that. Jessie returned her pokemon, as well as James.

"Glad I can join da party!" I heard a familiar cat say. "Pokemon Electro Capture 3000 GO!" He shouted. He fired the gun and two Electric nets Fired out. It got me and Pikachu.

**"LET ME OUT NOW YOU IDIOTS!" **I screamed. Then, we were going in the air with the Balloon. I used Fire Punch on the Net but it just Electrocuted me. I screamed in pain and then fainted.

**TIME SKIP! (When Ash and the others come and Kingdom is awake) A/N: Sorry for the long Time skip thing okay?**

When I woke up, I saw Ash and the others fighting Jessie and James. Ash was using a pokemon but, I dont know what it was.

**"Goomy? Is that you?" ** I said.

**"Yup! Im a Goodra now!" **He said. He used Dragon Pulse on the net and it broke. I was so angry at them.

"Oh no, Kingdom is free! So is Pikachu?!" James shouted.

**"MEGA EVOLUTION!" **I shouted suddenly. I went into a shell and under my blades there was a separate cape and at the tip, of them, one part was shorter than the other and the necklace disappeared.

**"DRAIN PUNCH!" **I shouted and my voice was a lot deeper. I rushed with massive speed and hit both Pumkaboo and Inkay onto Jessie and James which made and explosion and sent them flying in the air.

"Were blasting off again!" They said. After that, I fainted out of my mega form.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME?! REVIEW!**


End file.
